authority denied
by my name is paper YAH
Summary: Summary: oneshot. AU.present day. Sess and Inu are young twins. Inu is always getting yelled at to do better like Sess. He is smacked around and sometimes so is Sess when he gets less than 100 percent on anything. These are Sess's thoughts and actions dur


authority denied by my name is paper YAH

**Summary: **oneshot. day. Sess and Inu are young twins. Inu is always getting yelled at to do better like Sess. He is smacked around and sometimes so is Sess when he gets less than 100 percent on anything. These are Sess's thoughts and actions during the fighting

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters or 'Point of Authority' sung by Linkin Park**

----------------------------------------------------

They were at it again. Just because Inuyasha had gotten less than a 95 on a test they were yelling at him. Even though he was in his and Inuyasha's room, he could still picture the look of sheer terror and sadness on his face. This always happened when they yelled at him. Ever since they were 5 and they had started getting work, their parents had decided that they all had to do better than the other kids. Their parents' motto: Don't do it, get smacked. They expected them to listen to every word they said as if they were Kami or something. How he hated his parents, his father and step-mother. This kind of treatment had gone on for 7 years and they were twelve now. Sesshoumaru was sick of this kind of shit.

_Forfeit the game_

_Before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame_

_Puts your name to shame_

He knew what kind of background his father grew up in; His father was spoiled rotten and only was yelled at for breaking things. They were treated like royalty and even had a servant that served as a 'whipping' boy/girl. And that poor servant was beaten a lot. Sesshoumaru could just see his parent running around and breaking things just to watch the servant be beaten into an inch of their life. Behind his eyes he could see him grinning sadistically at the servant's pain.

_Cover up your face_

_You can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last_

_You love the way I look at you_

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_

Those bastards. How he wanted to shout at them, strangle them, _anything_, to make them see what they were doing to Inuyasha. His otouto was already self-conscious and thought himself dumb. He didn't need his parents to degrade him further. His hackles started rising as he heard the first hit being laid on his little brother's cheek. He stood up from his desk and stomped to the door. He opened the door in time to hear his father start yelling again._ I wonder what his stupid reason for hitting otouto is,_ he thought sourly.

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you've been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_

"YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER, HMM?! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID! WHY WE EVEN HAD YOU IS A MYSTERY TO ME!" Another smack was thrown at Inuyasha, sending his head snapping to Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru was stupefied and he was starting to see red. His little brother's eyes were heartbroken and he had a black eye already when the yelling had just started. And he swore he could see a bit of red in his white hair like a splotch of blood. "WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE I WAS SMARTER, STRONGER, AND EVERYTHING YOU'RE NOT! I WOULD BE DOING SOMETHING GOOD IF I JUST LEFT YOU AT SOME GOD FORSAKEN ORPHANAGE!" Sesshoumaru finally had it and he stepped into the living room.

_You love the things I say I'll do_

_The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you_

_You take away when I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_

"That is enough." Sesshoumaru glared coldly at his father and spoke with an even colder voice. "When you were our age you were a brat, a nuisance, and everyone in your estate hated you. You are everything he is not, and that is true. He's brave while you are a coward. You hit children for enjoyment and don't think anything of it. He's compassionate while you are a cold hearted bastard. This is the reason our _original_ mother left you and you replaced her with one of your brainwashed whores." Sesshoumaru watched, as his father he gaped angrily at his son, with a cold indifference. Sesshoumaru knew that he shouldn't have brought up his mother but still, it was the truth and his father always told them to tell the truth. He just couldn't see how that rule backfired.

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you've been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_

Inuyasha watched as their father got red and the face and turned from him. He was relieved; he wasn't going to get hit anymore for now. Then it registered that now his father was going for his aniki and he watched frozen for a minute as his aniki didn't move at all, he just stood there calmly, which pissed their father more.

"Why you little shit-!" Their father was just about to hit Sesshoumaru but as he stepped forward, Inuyasha tripped him, but he accidentally fell too- his legs right under his father' chest. Their father was no light thing and he fell like a ton of bricks, breaking Inuyasha's legs in the process. Inuyasha cried out in pain, crying softly. Sesshoumaru ran over his father in an attempt to free Inuyasha and kicked his father in the head on purpose as he passed it. He kneeled next to his brother and cooed softly to him while sliding his hands underneath their father to lift the pressure off Inuyasha's legs.

"They're almost free. Be the strong boy I know you are Otouto and hold on for a minute. Shh, it will be fine, we'll get some help. Come on, almost there." Sesshoumaru gently lifted his little brother's legs and tried to sooth the whimpers that were coming from his brother's lips. When they were free, Sesshoumaru placed one arm under Inuyasha's thighs and one around his back, careful not to jostle his baby brother's legs. He turned slowly, not wanting anymore pain for his little brother. He began walking to the door, but a strong grasp on his ankle stopped him. The boys looked at their father who was squeezing Sesshoumaru's ankle almost as if his grip was going to break it.

Their father was trying not to lose consciousness from the hit to his head and gripped his son's ankle harder. "I. I didn't dismiss you, you bastard." Their father's voice was raspy and he squeezed his son's ankle harder, as if to prove his point.

_Forfeit the game_

_Before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame_

_Puts your name to shame_

_Cover up your face_

_You can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last_

Sesshoumaru wanted to wince, but showing weakness would just make the damned man's ego bigger. He turned his ankle in his father's grasp with slight difficulty, and stated while crushing his father's hand with his free foot, "Like I would listen to you. You don't deserve the respect that you want. And I don't give a shit if you didn't dismiss us, we're leaving and only coming back to get our things. I know a place where you'll never find us." As he spoke, he added more and more pressure to his father's hand until the man finally let go. With a final frosty glare to the man on the floor, the boys left the giant house, one being carried gently by the other, despite the anger that was being emanated off the carrier.

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_-Forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone  
-Forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_-Forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you've been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_

**Epilogue::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved in with one of their friends, the Higurashis. Later after 13 years of being there (when they were 25) they each married one of the daughters of the Higurashis. Sesshoumaru married Kagome (in any of my future stories would I have it any other way?) while Inuyasha married Kikyo (these two are made for each other). Each couple gave birth to 2 children, whose names shall remain unknown (cuz I can't think of any names). After moving in with the Higurashis when they were younger, they had a lawsuit put against their father, who still rots in jail today.


End file.
